


The Mulling Over Cats

by Mistu_Shipper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cat, Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistu_Shipper/pseuds/Mistu_Shipper
Summary: short fluffy one-shot between giripan
Relationships: Greece/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Mulling Over Cats

Kiku Honda gawks at the sight of the sheer sleeked, silver-coated pelt, of the young feline. The she-cat lays within his boyfriend’s arms, tenderly being taken care of. His jaw became slack for a long moment, before he forces it closed. It was another damned cat. Of course. Why was Kiku surprised at this point? The cat meets his own gaze into his coffee-colored eyes, unchallenged and unhinged. Nochantly, the creature licks its right paw, watching the country suspicious for any signs of abnormal movement with its beady, glowing, ivory-gold eyes. The two stare distrustfully at each other, neither one removing the other from their vision of sight.

Finally, Kiku breaks off his gaze to look up to his lethargic boyfriend. He seems about ready to snooze standing up, cat within his arms. “So,” he starts, alerting his boyfriend awake. The soft, tranquil, silence between them breaks. “You’ve adopted another cat. Again.”

His boyfriend blinks, processing the meaning of his words. His chapped lips spiral downward to form a frown while his eyebrows furrow considerately. For a moment, Kiku is reminded of Leon when he is pondering. The other nation opened his mouth to argue, before he pauses to think. After a moment of consideration, he shuts it and averts his eyes. A shadow of embarrassment hangs over him. 

Kiku lets out a sigh, and fixates him with a look. How could his boyfriend could be so frivolous, yet absolutely endearing at the same time? “Heracles,” the Japanese man says fondly to him, a voice only reserved for his beloved. Heracles draws his eyes from the dusty pavement to focus on him. He blinks quizzically. “We talked about this. You can’t just,” he pauses to consider his words. “Adopt cats willy-nilly. That’s not how it works.”

The supposed Heracles narrows his eyes towards him, and lets out a miffed sniff. “Watch me.” He brings the blue Maine-coon cat even closer against his chest, burying the fur of the feline in the process. The animal mewls in protest for a minute, before it quickly finds a comfortable position to snuggle in amongst the tanned muscles of his boyfriend’s arms. The she-cat licks his forearm gently, purring all the while. Heracles merely observes the spectacle before him, eyes softening considerately. (Not that Kiku was any better.)

He releases another, resigned sigh to his fate. Guess there wasn’t much he could do at this point, especially when the two of them were both guilty of smothering precious felines way too much. His eyes darted back to the small creature, as he asks the anticipated question, “What’s its name?”

The lips of Heracles turn upward, almost strikingly similar to the shape of a smirk. He answers softly, “Her name is Artemis—after the moon goddess. She was quite the huntress.” The nation scratches the underbelly of the cat while she yawns sleepily. “So is this little baby.” 

Edging closer to his boyfriend, Kiku brings his hand near the kitty’s face. He lets the she-cat sniff him delicately. Hesitantly, she begins to lick his pale, nimble, finger while he holds in his breath out of anticipation. After a few seconds, she quickly decides her opinion on him, and envelopes the rest of his hand in plenty of small, sweet, lick-kisses. Kiku relaxes his shoulder visibly, taking in the shower of affection. The blue maine-coon didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. 

“...Interesting. Please, continue more about Artemis.” A small, serene smile morphs onto his face as he begins to pet the cat. She releases lively purrs, relishing in the warmth of his hand. How could he have been so reluctant to love her only mere minutes ago?

“Thought you said we can’t adopt cats willy-nilly.”

“I changed my mind. I think I'm starting to like this Artemis of yours.”

Admitting that was worth seeing his boyfriend’s downright luminous grin.

**Author's Note:**

> felt like creating a small snippet of what i imagined their dynamic would be! I hope you enjoy it :D


End file.
